


Сказочка о знатном принце и юном падаване

by castaliana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliana/pseuds/castaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что хочется Джареду после похода к дантисту, — свернуться на кровати калачиком и послушать сказку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказочка о знатном принце и юном падаване

— Зато представь, какой у тебя теперь будет чистенький, красивый ротик, в который так приятно...  
Джаред мученически стонет и переворачивается на бок — чтоб только не видеть этого циничного нахала, не проявляющего ни капли сочувствия. Дженсен настырно хватает за плечо и возвращает в исходное положение, а потом и вовсе забирается верхом на бёдра, провоцирующе трётся сквозь миллион слоёв одежды.  
— При-урок о-абоченный, — невнятно бурчит Падалеки, вяло сопротивляясь. Анестезия до сих пор не сошла, и левая сторона лица кажется неестественно распухшей, хотя со стороны, конечно, ничего не видно. — Мог бы и по-алеть.  
— А я что делаю? — Дженсен удивляется всерьёз, взаправду. — Я тебя жалею. И пытаюсь отвлечь от страданий твоим излюбленным, "самым действенным" методом. Ты сам его так называл.  
Он наклоняется и запечатлевает на онемевших губах Джареда самый странный в жизни Падалеки поцелуй.  
— Ни-его не чувствую, — кривится Джаред, отталкивая его. И жалуется, стараясь изо всех сил изобразить на лице всю скорбь мира: — Я даже ухо не чувствую.  
Дженсен обидно хохочет и принимается теребить ушную раковину — жутко неприятно. Но у Джареда после всего пережитого даже злиться нет сил. Хочется только свернуться на кровати калачиком и чтоб никто не трогал. Или лучше так: чтобы обняли, нашёптывая на онемевшее ухо какую-нибудь утешающую белиберду, и всё. Никакого секса. Никаких намёков на секс.  
— Ладно, — наконец сдаётся Дженсен. Доставать вялого Джареда ему, должно быть, наскучило. — Хочешь, почитаю?  
Предложение заманчивое, но Падалеки осеняет возможной лазейкой для маленькой мести, так что он мотает головой и заявляет:  
— Расскажи сказку.  
Эклз тяжко вздыхает, и Джаред слабо ухмыляется бесчувственными губами.  
— Я умею рассказывать только пошлые сказки.  
— Кто бы сомневался.  
— Так вот... — он на минуту замолчал, задумавшись. Джаред улёгся поудобнее, приготовившись слушать. — Жил да был в одном царстве-государстве знатный принц. Королю и королеве он был верной опорой и единственной надеждой на славное продолжение их царского рода. Старший брат его не захотел идти по отцовским стопам, отказался от права на престол и пустился странствовать, поэтому на знатного принца теперь была возложена вся ответственность за королевские дела. И он исправно исполнял свой долг, помогал отцу и матери во всём, о чём бы они ни попросили, успешно вёл переговоры, когда войны получалось избежать, и участвовал в доблестных сражениях, когда соперники ни в чём не хотели идти на уступки.  
— Так прожил он почти до четвёртого десятка лет, когда охватила его вдруг тоска. То была тоска по дальним странам, которых он не видел, по экзотическим местам и пище, но более всего — по родственной душе, ведь, занятый королевскими делами, принц не озаботился женитьбой. Долго скрывал он от родителей свой недуг, но в итоге всё же решился рассказать им правду. Только они даже слышать не хотели об отъезде принца, причитали, что сами не справятся, что один сын их уже покинул, за что же теперь судьба отбирает у них и второго? Но принц разводил руками, отвечая, что ничто другое ему не поможет. Вскоре он слёг в постель и ему действительно не были в силах помочь никакие доктора, никакие лекарства и мудрые советы. Король и королева сбились с ног, пытаясь найти способ исцелить его, но всё было тщетно. Лишь тогда они согласились отпустить принца странствовать, взяв с него святой обет вернуться через пять лет, если не найдёт он родственную душу, чтобы родители могли предложить ему достойную кандидатуру.  
— Не слы-у похлостей, — довольно прервал его Джаред, счастливо вздыхая в подушку.  
— Всё впереди, — хмыкнул Дженсен. — Не перебивай. Так вот... Снарядили принца лучшими скакунами и кораблями (на случай, если вздумает он пересечь буйное море), обеспечили ему лучших слуг и дали с собой столько провизии, что с её помощью можно было бы на целый год заставить забыть о голоде какую-нибудь маленькую страну.  
— Долго скитался принц по миру, видел много знатных красавиц и богатых красавцев, но никто из них не оставил в его сердце глубокого впечатления. Зато всё это время рядом с ним был юный падаван...  
Джаред возмущённо закашлялся, и Дженсен милостиво подождал, когда снова наступит тишина.  
— Всё? Я могу продолжать? Как я уже сказал, всё это время рядом с принцем был юный и прекрасный падаван, который, в отличие от прочих слуг, казалось, ни выказывал принцу никакого почтения. Принц втайне давно заглядывался на очаровательные миндалевидные очи и статную фигуру, но запрещал себе думать о нём всерьёз: в конце концов, где это видано, чтобы союз принца и падавана, связанных одной общей рабочей целью, приводил к чему-то хорошему? Только вот падаван мало того что не обнаруживал к принцу должного уважения, так ещё и оказался крайне настырным, чуждым субординации типом. Видя, что принц мечется по свету в поисках второй половины и никто не в силах угодить его изысканному вкусу, падаван с чего-то решил, что вполне вписывается в высокие стандарты принца и принялся оказывать ему знаки внимания.  
— Я да-э боюсь предпо-ожить, какие, — бормочет Джаред в подушку, но Дженсен его всё равно слышит.  
— Сам знаешь, какие, — по голосу слышно, что он ухмыляется. — Чуткие, умелые руки падавана творили настоящие чудеса... ни один массажист до этого не делал принцу такого массажа. А наглый, уверенный в себе падаван решил закрепить эффект, продемонстрировав, что могут эти руки, если примутся за что-нибудь другое...  
— Началось...  
— ...например, за полировку нефритового жезла принца, — Джаред фыркнул, а Дженсен невозмутимо продолжил: — Принц был изумлён и поражён его умениями: жезл сверкал, как никогда! И безо всяких дополнительных средств, которыми обычно пользовались другие. Одними руками падаван смог добиться эффекта, недоступного иным даже с особыми жидкостями для полировки! Принц был поистине впечатлён, так что, когда падаван предложил в следующий раз, когда принцу понадобится, отчистить и отполировать жезл со специальной смазкой, принц с радостью согласился. Тем более что другим за менее качественную заботу о его жезле приходилось платить, а падаван с удовольствием помогал своему господину, делал это сам и явно наслаждался процессом...  
— Надеюсь, Джей-Джей ты такие сказки ра-казывать не бу-ешь.  
— А что я такого говорю? — притворно удивляется Дженсен. — Это могут слушать даже дети.  
— Ага, то-ко де-хысь с такими своими ска-очками пода-ше от Тома, — ворчит Джаред.  
— Пф-ф. В общем, после этого принц и падаван начали проводить вместе много времени и даже жили в одной каюте на корабле. Принц понимал, что если он сейчас вернётся домой и представит родителям юного падавана как свою вторую половину, король с королевой схватятся за голову, бросят падавана в темницу, а принца быстренько женят на первой попавшейся знатной даме. Принцу этого, конечно же, не хотелось, а падавану и того меньше. Долго думали они, что им предпринять, как поступить в этой непростой ситуации. И тогда падавану в голову пришла потрясная мысль...  
— Какой ска-очный я-ык.  
— ...он вспомнил свою бурную молодость и познакомил принца с одной более-менее знатной дамой. Конечно, регалий, чтобы понравиться королю с королевой, у неё было недостаточно, но принц знал, что если будет достаточно настойчив, то сможет убедить родителей благословить их брак. Тем более дама принцу, правда, понравилась: недурна собой и согласна терпеть интрижку будущего супруга с юным падаваном. О лучшем они не могли и мечтать!  
— Окрылённые надеждой, поспешили они к исходу срока, выделенного принцу, во дворец. Всё сработало, почти так, как они и хотели: король с королевой, пусть не сразу, но согласились на брак сына с одним условием: падаван, с которым, как они прознали, "путался" принц в своём странствии, тоже обязан жениться, это единственный способ для него избежать тюрьмы и казни за осквернение достоинства королевской особы.  
— Оскве-нение!..  
— Ну да. Кому попало полировать королевский жезл, знаешь ли, не положено. А уж прочищать королевскую корону...  
Джаред закатил глаза.  
— В общем, падаван женился, а от принца, помимо брака, требовалось только чтобы он и дальше служил королевству, помогал родителям и продолжал царский род. С последним принц, увлечённый умениями своего возлюбленного падавана, не спешил, так что родители в итоге стали косо на него посматривать, да и дама — мудрая не по годам — высказала предположение, что если они не заведут наследника в ближайшее же время, для падавана это может обернуться неприятностями.  
— С супругой принцу действительно на редкость повезло: отказавшись заводить дитя от другого ввиду вероятности раскрытия обмана, она, тем не менее, согласилась воспользоваться плодами любви принца и падавана самостоятельно, для образования наследника во чреве искусственным путём...  
— Какие под-обности.  
— Падаван тем временем, ввиду давления властей, также обзавёлся двумя детьми...  
Дженсен надолго замолчал, и Джаред его поторопил:  
— Ну? А да-ше?  
Лицо Дженсена неожиданно просветлело.  
— А дальше принц взошёл на престол! И отныне он заведовал всеми порядками в стране. Его народ действительно любил его за мудрое и справедливое правление, так что ему с готовностью простили причуду в виде объединения их с падаваном семей. Это было единственно возможным выходом для принца и падавана не расставаться с детьми и не разлучать их с любящими матерями. С тех пор в стране воцарился мир и спокойствие, так же, как в сердцах принца и падавана. И жили они долго и счастливо и — как это? — добра наживали. Ко-нец.  
— Грустная сказка, — пожаловался Джаред.  
— Почему грустная? Я для кого хэппи-энд делал?  
— Вот поэтому и грустная.  
— Если бы я сказал, что принц и падаван жили двойной жизнью, разрываясь между семьями, до конца своих дней, сказка была бы веселее?  
— Нет, — вздохнул Джаред. — Знаешь, а ведь принц, достигнув определённого возраста, может взойти на трон в любой момент.  
— Может, — помедлив, согласился Дженсен. — Но пока он связан обязательством перед своим  _сверхъестественно преданным_  ему народом.  
— Когда народ перестанет быть таким ненормально преданным, — кивает Джаред, притягивая его к себе и заставляя обнять, как и хотелось. — Это будет хороший день.  
— Анестезия отошла? — Джаред согласно мычит, и Дженсен запечатлевает невесомый поцелуй ему в макушку. — Да, думаю, это будет очень хороший день, — бормочет он ему в затылок и улыбается.


End file.
